cbsastheworldturnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlene Wilson
Charlene Wilson(formerly Mayer), more commonly known by her alias Cheri Love, was a fictional character on CBS's daytime drama As the World Turns. She was portrayed by Robin Mattson and made her first appearance on February 12, 2007. Character history Cheri Love first appeared when she crossed paths with Emily Stewart. Emily was mentally and emotionally not in a good state. She found out that Cheri was a Madame and soon, Emily had become a prostitute herself. This was Emily's way of having control over something in her life. After this, Cheri was questioned by Dusty Donovan several times, who was a friend of Emily's and wanted to know what she was up to. Cheri got tired of Dusty and told him to get over it and stop sticking his nose into business he doesn't understand. After a while, Emily quit her "job" as a prostitute and told Dusty what had happened to her. This all was because of a videotape Emily saw, where her sister Alison Stewart was doing some soft porn. Emily tells Cheri she's done working for her and while Emily and Dusty take off to find Ali, Cheri is out of the picture. A few months later, Cheri is involved again and she is spotted more than once with Dusty, arguing about Emily. At one point, Dusty and Cheri are seen fighting again, this time at the Lakeview, where their fight is witnessed by Maddie Coleman, Noah Mayer and Winston Mayer. They walk out again and don't hear anything from Cheri again. The next day, Cheri's body is found in her room at the Lakeview, and Dusty lies unconscious next to it. Cheri has been shot to death and the bullet turns out to be from Dusty's gun. He becomes the primary suspect and is asked not to leave town. A few weeks later, Dusty suddenly disappears from the face of the earth. No one seems to know anything on his whereabouts. Another week later, Dusty arrives at Lily Snyder's house and drops a moment away from death on her doorway. He reveals that Winston Mayer did this to him. Dusty is brought to the hospital, where he talks to Margo Hughes. He explains that Winston is the one who killed Cheri Love and then framed him. Since Dusty was getting too close to the truth, Winston decided he had to get rid of Dusty as well. It is then revealed that Cheri Love's real name was Charlene Wilson, the separated wife of Winston and the mother of Noah, their son. Winston banned Charlene out of his life when Noah was three years and demanded her to stay away from them from now on. Charlene wasn't aware that Noah now lived in Oakdale, too. Winston felt like she broke her promise, so he killed her. Noah is informed of the death of his mother and is shocked to hear that he saw his mother that night, during her fight with Dusty. He's even more shocked to learn that it was his own father who was her murderer. He bans his father out of his life and grieves over his mother death, even though he didn't know her. Charlene returned in a vision, visiting her children, Noah, letting them know that everything was going to be okay. Actress History Robin Mattson (02/2007-09/2007) Family and Relationships Parents *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father Sibling(s) *None/Unknown Martial status *Single/ Prior to death Past marriage(s) *Winston Mayer (Divorced) 2007 Children *Noah Mayer (Son) Other relatives *N/A Flings and relationships *Winston Mayer Category:Characters